


White Silence

by akashiete



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, fluff?, lowkey "always?" "always.", midorima introspection, midorima may or may not be worried, takao's in a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiete/pseuds/akashiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima doesn't leave his side. Never again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Silence

**Author's Note:**

> future fragment of a fic i haven't written yet

The hospital was giving off a vibe. The type of vibe that made Midorima want to run out the glass doors and scream. He had always been that way. But what can was he supposed to expect when both his parents had medical degrees and owned a chain of hospitals?

He got _sick_ of it sometimes.  Schedules that didn't line up, cell phones ringing in the middle of the night for an emergency shift, packaged ramen noodles eaten alone; day after day. 

Midorima exhaled, releasing some of the tension in his back as he sat in the white sofa chair across from the bed. The room smelt of doctors' gloves, and mint, and the fact that it was dark outside didn't shadow over the fact that _everything_ was white. From the porcelain flower vase to the pictures on the wall, and even the wooden door: it was all blinding light tints of happiness. Perhaps to mask the sorrow that came with having a loved one in said room. 

Midorima looked down at the pale body beside him. Lying down in the enveloping hospital bed, he looked like an innocent pearl sinking into the hands of the evil sandman.

The fragile boy reached up and grasped Midorima's hand frailly. He smiled, his silver-blue eyes crinkled at the sides and Midorima had never before seen or met someone who looked so alive, even when they were struggling to hold on. He coughed weakly, "Thank you, for being here. In my life."

Midorima felt his grip on the other boy's hand grow stronger, which was matched with a shade as red Bakagami's hair, overcoming said greenet's face. His heart began to _baddump_ and _baddump_ , and he lost track of how many times it lurched in his chest. He couldn't let him go, not now. "Nonsense," he began, adjusting his glasses. "I will always be here," he said the next part more quietly and fragmented, "for you, like the swans."

The bed confined boy laughed and, for more than a moment, Midorima was happy he did.

Just so he could reassure herself that he wasn't a ghost. That he was still alive. Breathing. Existing. Next to him. In front of him. _With_ _him_. 

Midorima was happy he did. 

Because when those lips cracked into a smile so did his eyes and cheeks, and he had dimples. The most beautiful dimples.

The delicate teen chuckled sleepily, "The swans?"

"The swans."

Midorima rarely smiled, it was really only ever with him, and if did then said boy would tease him mercilessly, but _said_ _boy_ had already fallen asleep. His jet black hair was illuminated by the light from the buildings outside, and although it was always parted down the middle, his hair was now covering his eyes. Color had been restored to his skin, making his usually invisible scattered freckles shine. 

Midorima looked down at himself and almost immediately regretted it: his shirt was torn, jeans stained with medicine, and he swore the soles of his shoes were falling apart.

"What a fool," he said to himself as he ran a hand through his forest of hair.

He laid back into the cushioned chair and his back shrank against the softness. He smiled light as he wondered if the brunette across him was the fool, or if he was. He fell asleep and dreamed of the boy's crooked white teeth and deep

 

_ deep _

 

_dimples_

.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for bearing through that cringy writing aaa, this was just an idea i had to splurge out immediately (on my phone) so i apologize for any bad grammar and/or other things and please point them out! (also shout out to you if you understood the tokyo ghoul reference in the title + my bad pun in like the 2nd paragraph) thank you again~


End file.
